Piteşti prison
The Piteşti prison ( ) was a penal facility in Piteşti, Romania, best remembered for the brainwashing experiment carried out by Communist authorities in 1949-1952 (also known as Experimentul Piteşti - the "Piteşti Experiment" or Fenomenul Piteşti - the "Piteşti Phenomenon"). The latter was designed as an attempt at violently "reeducating" the mostly young political prisoners, male members of banned groupings such as the National Peasants' and National Liberal parties, as well as those who claimed inspiration from the fascist Iron Guard or Zionist members of the Romanian Jewish community.Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.316-317; Măgirescu; Rusan; Wexler The experiment's goal, compliant with the regime's take on Leninism, was for prisoners to discard past political and religious convictions, and, eventually, to alter their personalities to the point of absolute obedience.Rusan Estimates for the total number of people passed through the experiment range from 1,000Rusan to 5,000.Popa It is considered the largest and most intensive brainwashing torture program in the Eastern bloc.Ierunca, p.41 History Beginnings The prison itself was built at an earlier stage — according to Eugen Măgirescu, work on it had begun in the late 1930s, under King Carol II, and had been completed during Ion Antonescu's rule (see Romania during World War II).Măgirescu For a while after the proclamation of a Romanian People's Republic, it continued to house primarily those found guilty of misdemeanors.Măgirescu The early stages of "reeducation" had occurred at the prison in Suceava, being soon adopted in Piteşti and, less violently, in Gherla prison.Măgirescu; Rusan The group of overseers had been formed from people who had themselves been arrested and found guilty of political crimes, and was headed by Eugen Ţurcanu, a student at the University of Iaşi and former member of the Iron Guard, who had joined the Communist Party before being purged.Cioroianu, p.316-317; Măgirescu Ţurcanu, who was probably acting on the orders of Securitate deputy chief Alexandru Nikolski,Bacu, passim; Cioroianu, p.317 selected a tight unit of reeducation survivors, as his assistants in carrying out political tasks; named Organizaţia Deţinuţilor cu Convingeri Comuniste (ODCC, "Organization of Convinced Communist Detainees")Cioroianu, p.317 - it included the future Orthodox priest and dissident Gheorghe Calciu-Dumitreasa and the Jewish Petrică Fux.Wexler The wave of Suceava inmates who had passed through the early stages was sent to Piteşti, where the initially humane treatment became subject to increasing restrictions — according to Măgirescu, the situation rapidly degenerated in June.Măgirescu Stages of "reeducation" The process begun after that date involved psychological punishment (mainly through humiliation) and physical torture.Cesereanu; Măgirescu; Rusan Detainees, who were subject to regular and severe beatings, were also required to engage in torturing each other, with the goal of discouraging past loyalties.Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317; Măgirescu; Rusan Guards would force them to attend scheduled or ad-hoc political instruction sessions, on topics such as dialectical materialism and Joseph Stalin's History of the CPSU(B) Short Course, usually accompanied by random violence and encouraged delation (demascare, lit. "unmasking") for various real or invented misdemeanors.Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317; Măgirescu Each victim of the experiment was initially subject to regular interrogation, during which torture was applied as a means to expose intimate details of his life ("external unmasking").Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317 Hence, they were required to reveal everything they were thought to have hidden from previous interrogations; hoping to escape torture, many prisoners would confess imaginary misdeeds.Cioroianu, p.317; Măgirescu The second phase, "internal unmasking", required the tortured to reveal the names of those who had behaved less brutal or somewhat indulgently towards them in detention.Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317 Public humiliation was also enforced, usually at the third stage ("public moral unmasking"),Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317 inmates were forced to denounce all their personal beliefs, loyalties, and values. Notably, religious inmates were dressed as figures of Christ, and all others were required to address them insults;Măgirescu they had to blaspheme religious symbols and sacred texts.Cioroianu, p.317 The inmates were required to accept the notion that their own family members had various criminal and grotesque features; they were required to author false autobiographies, comprising accounts of deviant behavior.Cesereanu; Cioroianu, p.317 According to Dumitru Bacu: "By injecting gradually into the victim's subconscious information different from what he had always accepted as real and true, by altering and constantly deprecating existing reality and substituting for it a fictitious image, the re-educator at last achieved the final purpose of the unmasking: to make the lie so real to the victim that he would forget what had formerly for him made sense." Bacu, p.103 This led to a "complete reversal, for an indeterminate time, of the values in which the student had always believed".Bacu, p.104 In addition to physical violence, inmates subject to "reeducation" were supposed to work for exhausting periods in humiliating jobs (for example, cleaning the floor with a rag clenched between the teeth). Malnourished and kept in degrading and unsanitary conditions,Cioroianu, p.318; Măgirescu inmates were prevented from engaging in contacts with the outside world, and forced to cover their eyes in the few instances where they could walk out of their cells.Măgirescu It has been argued that techniques used by the ODCC were ultimately derived from Anton Makarenko's controversial pedagogy and penology principles in respect to rehabilitation.Cioroianu, p.317; Măgirescu On at least one occasion, Makarenko was allegedly cited as inspiration by Ţurcanu himself.Măgirescu The prison also ensured a preliminary selection for the labor camps at the Danube-Black Sea Canal, Ocnele Mari, and other sites, where squads of former inmates were supposed to extend the experiment.Cioroianu, p.317; Măgirescu Ending and legacy In 1952, as Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej successfully maneuvered against the Minister of the Interior Teohari Georgescu, the process was stopped by the authorities themselves.Rusan The ODCC secretly faced trial for abuse, and over twenty death sentences were handed out (Ţurcanu was held responsible for the murder of 30 prisoners, and the abuse exercised on 780 others);Cioroianu, p.318 Securitate officials who had overseen the experiment, including Colonel Teodor Sepeanu, were tried the following year — all were given light sentences, and were freed soon after.Rusan; Wexler Responding to new ideological guidelines, the court concluded that the the experiment had been the result of successful infiltration of American and Horia Sima's Iron Guard agents into the Securitate, with the goal of discrediting Romanian law enforcement.Cioroianu, p.318; Rusan Abandoned and partially in ruin, the building was sold to a construction firm in 1991 (after the Revolution of 1989; several of the facilities have either been torn down or suffered major changes).Popa A memorial was built in front of the prison's entrance.Popa Inmates *Gheorghe Calciu-Dumitreasa *Corneliu Coposu *Alexandru Todea Notes References *Dumitru Bacu, [http://litek.ws/k0nsl/detox/anti-humans.htm The Anti-Humans. Student Re-Education in Romanian Prisons], Soldiers of the Cross, Englewood, Colorado, 1971. Originally written in Romanian as Piteşti, Centru de Reeducare Studenţească, Madrid, 1963 * Ruxandra Cesereanu, "Contra-spălarea creierului ori contrareeducarea ca posibil concept" ("Counter-brainwashing or Counter-reeducation as a Possible Concept"), in 22, Nr. 684, April 2003 *Adrian Cioroianu, Pe umerii lui Marx. O introducere în istoria comunismului românesc ("On the Shoulders of Marx. An Incursion into the History of Romanian Communism"), Editura Curtea Veche, Bucharest, 2005 *Virgil Ierunca, Piteşti, Editura Limite, Madrid, 1981 * Eugen Măgirescu, [http://www.procesulcomunismului.com/marturii/fonduri/pitesti/diversi_autori/emagirescu_moara.htm Moara Dracilor. Amintiri din Închisoarea de la Piteşti ("Mill of the Devils. Recollections from Piteşti Prison")], at Procesulcomunismului.com * Ilie Popa, [http://revista.memoria.ro/?location=view_article&id=650 "Memoria în prezent" ("Memoria at Present")], in Memoria * Romulus Rusan, [http://www.memorialsighet.ro/ro/antologie_de_texte.asp?id=6 Geografia si cronologia Gulagului romanesc ("The Geography and Chronology of the Romanian Gulag")], at the Sighet Memorial site * Cassian Maria Spiridon, "Tragedia Piteşti", Convorbiri Literare, September 2003 * Teodor Wexler, "Procesul sioniştilor" ("Trial of the Zionists"), in Memoria External links * Piteşti Hall at the Sighet Memorial * [http://www.ciumegul.com/ Despre Experimentul Piteşti] Category:Communist Romania Category:Human rights abuses Category:Mind control Prison Category:Defunct prisons in Romania Category:1949 establishments Category:1952 disestablishments fr:Prison de Piteşti ro:Experimentul Piteşti